Gestures of the Heart
by vickyblueeyez
Summary: Spock/McCoy: Cadet McCoy believed Professor Spock was out to get him. A friend showed him a Vulcan gesture to show he's not intimidated. Too bad the gesture for that and to show sexual interest were strikingly similar. Please review and/or fave. Thank You


Title: Gestures of the Heart

Author: vickyblueeyez

Fandom/Universe: Star Trek 2009

Pairing: Spock/Mccoy

Trope: First Time, Academy

Words: 5,082

Rating: Nc17

Warning: For sexual content and language

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I don't own Star Trek or its characters.

Summary: Cadet McCoy believed Professor Spock was out to get him due to him always giving him such a hard time. To "get him off his ass" he asked his friend Nyota for help. "This is a hand gesture in Vulcan. It means that you aren't intimidated by him. This should get him to leave you alone." Too bad the gesture for that and to show sexual interest were strikingly similar.

* * *

><p>McCoy placed his tray of food onto the cafeteria table, slammed his book back onto the empty seat beside him and took a seat.<p>

"What's bugging you?" Jim Kirk, McCoy's best friend, said from across the table. Jim's girlfriend Nyota Uhura smiled at McCoy as she picked at her food. McCoy rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath but didn't answer the question.

"Professor Spock is giving me a hard time…AGAIN." He finally replied after eating a fork full of food. Jim laughed and leaned onto the table.

"Oh, you mean that hot professor you'd fuck over and over again until you die from exhaustion?" Jim questioned. Nyota laughed beside Jim and elbowed him. McCoy looked at Uhura embarrassed and then glared at Jim.

"Hey, that was before I actually knew the hobgoblin or that he was out of his Vulcan mind." McCoy replied and continued to eat.

"Hey love?" Jim said, turning to Nyota and leaning into her. "Teach him one of those Vulcan insults. Some kinda hand gesture. You know that kinda stuff." She chuckled and looked at McCoy.

"Okay. I have one. You can only do this at a distance when you make eye contact with him. Just make a hand gesture like this." She showed him the gesture as she talked. "Do this and he won't bother you anymore, I promise."

"Good to know." He answered and finally finished his food. With his book bag thrown onto his shoulder, he picked up his empty tray and left the table. Jim watched his best friend walk away.

"Do you think it'll work?" Jim asked.

"I don't know considering I may have gotten the gesture wrong. The gesture to show that you're not intimidated by someone and that you want to engage in sexual intercourse with them are very similar. I think I got the finger movements mixed up." She said looking down guiltily. Jim burst out in full laughter, food and teeth showing in his mouth.

"Oh man! This is going to be awesome!" Jim said still laughing and now holding his stomach.

* * *

><p>McCoy took an empty seat in Professor Spock's class as it started to fill up. He slumped in his chair, crossing his arms, and just wanted the class to be over. He was getting all good grades in his classes except this one and it's because the hobgoblin hated him. That's what he thought anyway. His eyes watched the Professor as he entered the class room, everyone watched Spock enter. It was hard not to take your eyes off the tall, handsome, graceful form whose uniform hugged his body like a fine tailored suit.<p>

When McCoy met his eyes, he did the hand gesture Nyota taught him. Professor Spock stopped dead in his tracks and stared at McCoy. Just for good measure, McCoy did it again. Professor Spock cleared his throat and walked behind his teaching podium. Beside him, a huge chalk board sized monitor lit up and showed the outline of the days lesson. Students grumbled in unison as they took out their personal access display devices (PADDs) and began to take notes. The class ended with research papers being assigned and due after holiday break. Students rushed to flood out of the class, McCoy being one of them. Thanks to dear old Spock, he was going to be spending much of that holiday break in the library doing his goddamned paper. The only positive thing was that he didn't have to worry about the hobgoblin's class for a few days which meant he could relax.

Not that it mattered because McCoy spent most of his days in the library doing research. Jim and Nyota tried to get him to buy a ticket to the Starfleet Christmas party coming up. He told them time and time again that those sort of events weren't his thing and even if so, he didn't have a thing to wear. McCoy had to put his messenger on vibrate just to avoid the million invites from them to go shopping.

Exhausted from reading, McCoy rubbed his eyes and stretched in his library chair. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked around. While paying attention to nothing in particular, he noticed Professor Spock emerge from behind a tall book shelf. When Spock met his eyes, McCoy did the hand gesture Nyota taught him again. Spock stopped and this time, nodded at McCoy. Then something unexpected happened. McCoy swallowed nervously as Spock began walking towards his table at the library. Just as he was about to arrive to the table, he was cut off by Jim Kirk noisily pulling out a chair and sitting down. Nyota nodded towards the Professor in apology and took the seat Jim held out for her. Spock turned around and walked away when Jim and Nyota took their seats.

"You are so lame. Come to the Christmas party with us. You can borrow one of my suits since you have nothing to wear. I won't let you spend the break doing some boring paper." Jim said and snatched McCoy's note PADD and glanced at it. Finding nothing of interest, he sat it on the table, watching Nyota pick it up. "And I can hook you up with someone if you don't have a date. Hell, I can find someone to date and screw you if you want. I swear, when's the last time you got laid? I swear you haven't since you got here." Jim continued. McCoy glared at his best friend and shut down the PADD Nyota handed back to him.

"Sorry but the medical field doesn't allow me the luxury of free time to worry about getting laid _and_ you're not getting me a goddamed date, Jim!" McCoy protested, standing up and shoving his PADD into his bag. He waved goodbye to Nyota, glared at Jim and made for the exit of the library. McCoy put on his jacket, music player and walked across campus to his dorm. Taking out his access card, he opened the door to his room with a swipe and flung his book bag onto an empty chair. He sank into the chair opposite, rubbed his hand on his forehead and sighed. Shaking his head, he opened his eyes and went to the counter. Leaning against it, he sighed and stared down. He turned his head when he caught a bottle out of the corner of his eye. "Dammit, Jim." He grumbled and picked it up. It was a bottle of his favorite brand of bourbon, an expensive one, one the he usually couldn't afford with a bow on it, a freaking bow. Jim was the only one with the computer hacking skills to get into his room. No security in the world could stop that kid if he put his mind to it. McCoy figured he might as well enjoy and it and with that thought, poured himself a glass.

* * *

><p>And it's not like the gifts stopped there but he was so busy trying to do his paper that he just ignored them. The research paper was kicking his ass, so much that he asked Spock to help him. Spock had insisted on personally tutoring McCoy in efforts to help him with his assignment. To McCoy, the hand gestures must have paid off. Instead of being his usual cold and distant Vulcan self, Spock was less hostile and more talkative to McCoy, which McCoy never expected. McCoy even thought that the Vulcan was actually flirting with him but then he reminded himself that his brain cells were fried due to the research paper. He also figured it was due to Jim and Nyota stressing him out about the party. The Christmas party he didn't want to go to nor had anything to wear to.<p>

It came as a huge surprise, the day before the party to find a suit hanging up in his dorm. He had to give it to Jim, the suit fit like a glove and he looked damned good in it too. It made him actually want and look forward to attending the party, which he decided to attend.

The annual Starfleet Christmas party was in full swing by the time McCoy arrived. He took a wine flute from a waiter walking by and made his way through the crowd. He heard someone whistle at him which caused him to stop and turn around. Walking besides Nyota who was dressed in a red evening gown, Jim held open his arms, smiling and looking McCoy up and down. McCoy walked into Jim's embrace and hugged him back.

"Damn, Bones. You look fucking good!" He said, still admiring the suit. McCoy ran his fingers through his gelled hair that looked messy on purpose, different from his usual style of it parted and combed over.

"Yeah, well. You have good and _expensive_ taste my friend. Thanks for the suit. You can stop giving me shit now. It's kinda awkward."

Jim furrowed his brows and looked at McCoy confused. "What are you talking about? I didn't give you the suit or anything else. I can't even afford a nice ass suit like that. It's more expensive than mine and mine is a classic Dolce & Gabbana. You can't get these anymore. "

Now it was McCoy who looked confused. "What?" He said, practically speechless.

Nyota sighed and cleared her throat. "Oh no. Then it was the wrong gesture after all." She looked down when McCoy turned his full attention on her. "There are two Vulcan gestures. One to show you're not intimidated by a challenger and one that says you're….interested in a Vulcan sexually."

McCoy arched an eyebrow, visibly angry. Jim stepped protectively in front of Nyota even though he knew the only thing McCoy would do was yell. "Look man, I told her not to tell you. I thought it was funny." McCoy glared at Jim and shook his head as he walked away. McCoy saw Spock who made eye contact with him and stopped him at the doors.

"May I have a word with you in private please?" He asked. Spock nodded to the other Professors he arrived with and excused himself to go with McCoy. He led McCoy to an empty office and closed the door. McCoy paced the office nervously with his hands upon his hips.

Spock, in his Starfleet instructor's uniform, stood at attention with his hands behind his back. "Would you mind telling me what this is about Mr. McCoy?"

McCoy stopped and looked at Spock, his eyes worried. "Look, I'm just going to give it to you straight. A while ago, I was having a hard time with you and your class. I felt as if you were giving me a hard time. So I had a friend teach me something. They taught me that Vulcan hand thing I had been giving you. Until now, I didn't know what it meant. I didn't mean it like _that_. "

"I see." Spock said and McCoy could swear the room suddenly got colder. "If you'll excuse me." Spock said and turned around, not waiting for McCoy's reply. McCoy winced when the door slammed closed behind him. After collecting himself in the cold and empty dark room, McCoy emerged a few minutes later. He saw Nyota holding Jim's hand, hurrying towards him.

"I'm so sorry Leonard. Please don't be mad. I didn't know." She pleaded with a worried and panicked look on her face. She must have seen Spock.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going home." McCoy wasn't feeling festive anymore, left the party and walked to his dorm. His paper was pretty much done. He just needed to put the finishing touches on it and for that, he needed Professor Spock. He waited a few days, hoping to give everything enough time to cool off before trying to get in touch with Spock again.

* * *

><p>Getting a hold of Spock was impossible to do and McCoy had been at it for days. Spock's emails were screened by a teaching assistant who told him Spock never gives out his personal email address. When McCoy told the TA that Spock tutored him, they laughed and told him that Spock never ever tutored students. If anyone knew Vulcans, it was Nyota Uhura and that's who he called for help.<p>

"You know Vulcans. What's going on? I need to contact Spock about my paper but I can't find the pointy-eared bastard anywhere. He's not replying to anything I send him." He spoke into the receiver.

"Well you can't blame him. You rejected him so now he's avoiding you. No student, not even me when I had a crush on him, got private time with him. I'm jealous that he personally tutored you. When one does a gesture like that and a Vulcan accepts, they send gifts to court that person and make time for them."

"Wait, when you say accept, you mean, he's interested in me?" McCoy asked.

"Well, _was_, until you turned him down. He was sexually interested in you. I thought you were too which is why Jim told me to not tell you and let it go. I guess I should have also mentioned that Vulcans don't do casual relationships so Spock courting you like that meant he was also interested in a relationship with you."

"Goddamit!" McCoy cursed and debated on hanging up. Instead he opted to pace in place. "Well, I haven't found him in library or in his classes. He's having someone fill in for him and his TA was no goddamned help."

"Try the sensor lab. That's the only other place I could think of aside from his personal living quarters or the gym."

"You know where his quarters are?" He asked and heard Nyota chuckle on the other end. After getting a warning about how Vulcan's don't like unannounced guest and directions, he thanked her and hung up. In his red cadet uniform, he then sprinted across campus. The teacher residential quarters were much more lavish than the student quarters. They were on par with the special student quarters he lived in, usually filled with rich kids and special cases like him. Due to being on the Chief Medical track, McCoy was in and out of his dorms at all hours so Starfleet thought it would be best to put him in a room by himself.

Having arrived at the number Nyota gave him, he stared at the door and contemplated. He reached into his pocket and took out his medical card. Instead of knocking, he swiped in and entered in his own personal pass code. When the door opened, he smirked and pocketed the card once more. McCoy walked in to see Spock looking up at him from a chair, data PADD in hand, taking off his glasses McCoy didn't know he wore and gearing up for was about to be a tirade. McCoy kicked off his shoes as the Vulcan stood up, showing him that he wasn't going anywhere. He dropped his book bag and crossed his arms. He stood his ground as Spock invaded his personal space and glared at him.

"Cadet, you are not authorized to enter my personal quarters and thus have violated…" Spock began but McCoy cut him off.

"You're looking at the Chief Medical Officer assigned to the USS Enterprise. As such, I'm pretty much authorized to go wherever I want. Speaking of being unauthorized, maybe I'm here to drop off a suit or a bottle of bourbon since we're on the subject of unauthorized access." He said sarcastically at Spock with a raised eyebrow. Spock tilted his head and took a step back. Spock visibly deflated.

"Point taken and congratulations, I am also assigned to that ship. Once it's completed, I will be its First Officer."

McCoy relaxed his stance, uncrossing his arms and letting his shoulders relax. "Congratulations to you as well. Now that I've finally tracked down your ass, we gotta talk."

Spock walked back to his chair and sat down. "There is nothing to talk about."

"The hell there isn't! I've found out some interesting stuff while you've been avoiding me for the last two weeks. One is that you apparently don't tutor students. Funny considering you tutored me. I also found out that Vulcans don't do casual relationships and that you were courting me. Dammit Spock! I'm a doctor. Not a goddamned psychic or detective! Had I known what I was doing and what you meant in reply, I would have showed interest a long time ago. It sure as hell wouldn't have turned out like this."

"I beg your pardon?" Spock asked, no inflection in his voice. McCoy sighed and bent down to put on his shoes. He shook his head as he slipped one foot inside.

"Nevermind. Forget it. Figures you wouldn't make it easy. I didn't think I had to spell it out. I knew it was a dumb idea to come here." Now that he had both shoes on his feet, he grabbed the strap of his book bag and stood straight. In that small amount of time, Spock was back into his personal space and now hovering over him.

"You come to my personal quarters unannounced, enter unauthorized, make demands to your superior and then try to leave after such an omission. I am sorry Cadet but I cannot allow you to leave."

McCoy was rooted in place. His eyes roamed all over Spock's face, taking everything in from his eyebrows, his long lashes, the color of is eyes and finally settling on his lips. Spock's eyes followed the direction of McCoy's until they stopped at his lips. Spock moved closer and whispered, "Not until I've kissed you."

McCoy shook his head and smiled slightly when the shock wore off. "Bad idea. I won't be able to kiss you and be happy with just that. Not when there are other things I want to do to you as well."

Spock backed out of his personal space and McCoy could swear there was a slight smile tugging at the corner of Spock's lips. "I welcome them." He said walking backwards, turning away from McCoy and walking forward to his bedroom. McCoy arched a brow and followed. He walked through the door and the room appeared empty. He was going to say something but just as he turned around to go out, the door shut and Spock grabbed him by the waist. When they collided, it was an explosion of tongue and lips. McCoy stumbled backwards, not knowing where he was going, running his fingers through Spock's hair while the other hand pulled his shirt.

They separated when McCoy fell backwards onto Spock's bed. He watched with wide hungry eyes as Spock slowly removed his instructor uniform shirt and under shirt. Instead of scooting back on the bed like he had originally planned, McCoy sat up and scooted towards Spock. Reaching out, he grabbed and pulled Spock's body closer by the waistband of his pants. He looked up into deep brown eyes as he made quick work of the button and zipper of Spock's pants before pulling them down, along with Spock's underwear. McCoy licked his lips, eyeing the huge errection in front of him. He heard Spock's sharp intake of breath when he wrapped his hand around the base of Spock's shaft and pressed his hot tongue against the tip.

Looking back up and into Spock's eyes, McCoy licked a stripe all the way down Spock's cock to where his hand met. From there, he began cataloging every vein and inch of hot skin with his wet tongue. He heard Spock hum in approval as McCoy reached the head of his cock and swirled his tongue around it before taking it into his hot mouth. He felt Spock's fingers thread through his hair as he sucked and slurped, his hand stroking the shaft in time with the bobbing of his head. With his eyes still locked on Spocks, he pulled away making the head of Spock's cock leave his mouth with a loud popping noise. Still stroking Spock's shaft with a tight grip and fast rhythm, McCoy tilted his head and took one of Spock's balls into his mouth. He hummed, sending vibrations all around them as he toyed with their weight on his tongue. Spock hissed in pleasure and began gripping McCoy's hair.

"I'm about to cum." McCoy heard from above as he alternated, giving each one his full attention and feel of his swollen lips and tongue. McCoy then returned to Spock's cock, resting his hands on each side of Spock's hips and taking his cock into his mouth as far as it could go. Looking up, he bobbed his head back and forth, sucking and licking Spock's cock with his hot wet mouth. Spock covered McCoy's hands with his own for if he kept them in his hair, he would surely pull a lot harder. McCoy's eyes, the slurping and popping sounds and the pull of McCoy's mouth was Spock's undoing. Spock tilted his head back. McCoy heard his name before feeling Spock jerk and spill into his mouth. McCoy kept sucking, milking every last drop out of Spock and into his mouth which cause him to hear his name being stuttered. When he was sure Spock was all done, he swirled his tongue around the now sensitive head one last time before pulling away. Gently he pushed Spock a step back and reached for the waste basket near the bed.

He disposed of the contents in his mouth and set the basket back. He was surprised to see Spock holding out a glass of water for him.

"You move quick." McCoy commented, taking the glass of water and drinking it. Spock kneeled in front of him and took the empty glass in his hand. He leaned in and kissed McCoy, sitting the glass perfectly on the night stand nearby as if he was looking to do it. McCoy placed his hands on each side of Spock's face and kissed him back, allowing Spock to lower him onto the bed by crawling on top of his body.

"How do you feel about anal penetration?" He heard Spock ask against the neck he was kissing.

"I don't know. I've never done it before." McCoy whispered, trailing his fingers down Spock's exposed back. "Will you be my first?" He asked. Spock raised his head and looked into McCoy's eyes.

"It would be my honor." He said and kissed McCoy on the lips.

McCoy ran his hands down Spock's exposed back until they reached his ass. He squeezed, grabbing handfuls of hot flesh and pressing Spock more into his body. Spock groaned into McCoy's mouth and grinded against McCoy's uniform clothed erection. McCoy slid his hands back up Spock's body and pressed against Spock's shoulders. Spock parted their lips and looked into McCoy's eyes.

"I want to try it...tonight...right now." McCoy declared breathlessly, his body aching with need and lust. Spock lowered his head to McCoy's ear, almost to the point of pressing his lips against it.

"Then you are going to have to get out of these clothes." Spock replied. McCoy would have laughed and replied with a snide comment if he wasn't so turned on by Spock's low and sultry voice. Spock climbed off of him to remove his shoes, socks and the uniform pants that were at his ankles thanks to McCoy. As Spock finished undressing and went to the night stand, he could hear the quick rustle of McCoy undressing. Lube in hand, he watched McCoy, transfixed, as each article of clothing was thrown to the floor.

McCoy laid on the bed in front of him, naked, nervous and vulnerable. Forgetting why he got the lube in the first place, Spock descended upon McCoy's body, touching every inch of skin he could reach. McCoy's body arched up into Spocks, their kiss full of wet sounds and moans as McCoy wrapped his legs around Spock's waist and hugged him with his arms. The pull of McCoy's lips, the feel of his hard cock rubbing and pressing against his, the heat of McCoy's body and his hold made Spock want to slide in and fuck him then and there. It took every amount of his Vulcan control to break away and kneel in front of him. Spock looked down, taking in the swollen lipped, messy haired, wide eyed and hands reaching McCoy. McCoy was breathing hard and fighting between closing his eyes and staring wantonly at Spock.

Spock reached for the lube and coated his fingers once it was open. He parted his knees which in turn, spread open McCoy's thighs. He began to slowly settle back upon McCoy's body but McCoy didn't want to wait. He grabbed the back of Spock's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. McCoy was humping against Spock, desperate for some kind of friction. He was so damned horny it was as if his body was moving out of its own volition.

"Be still." Spock said in between breaths. He looked down, McCoy peppering his jaw with kisses, as Spock placed a hand in between their naked bodies.

"Ah, fuck." McCoy moaned, his head falling back upon the bed, eyes closing as soon as he felt Spock's lube slick finger press and circle against his opening. McCoy's body tensed. He knew this was going to hurt. He had heard horror stories about first times. McCoy reached down and started stroking his hard cock for release and for a distraction.

"Relax. You're doing good." He heard Spock reassure him. "Just relax and talk to me. After you started your gestures, I couldn't' stop fantasizing about all the ways I wanted to take you." Spock said in a voice soft and low while his fingers still pressed.

"Yea?" McCoy questioned as he opened his eyes and looked at him. "How so?"

"When you first did it in class, repeatedly, all I could think about was dragging you into my office and..._fucking you_..." Spock accented the last words. "...on my desk. I would have ripped off your uniform and had you right there."

McCoy arched into Spock and moaned, closing his eyes and relaxing onto the bed with Spock's words playing on endless loop in his mind. "Fuck that would have been so hot."

"Then you gestured to me in the library. I would have told you to finish your research in the restricted area and followed you. Once I got you alone, I would have pinned you against the shelves."

"Fuck!" McCoy moaned out, so turned on by Spock's dirty talk that he didn't notice Spock adding more lube slicked fingers and stretching him open. So turned on was he by Spock's words and busy stroking his own cock that he didn't notice the soft press of the head of Spock's cock against his opening. Spock had been slowly, during his talking, sliding into McCoy and stopping to allow for McCoy's body to adjust around his thick cock.

"I would have put my hand down your pants, freed your dick..."

"_Holy shit!" _McCoy moaned at the last word, stopping Spock's words all together. Spock continued as if he wasn't interrupted.

"...and jacked you off while kissing your lips. I would mark you, claim you as mine, leaving marks on your neck. No one would be able to see them due to your uniform but I'd know. I'd know they were there. I would hold your cock and not let you cum until you begged me for release." On the contrary, Spock felt like he was the one that was going to beg McCoy for release. He was balls deep inside of him and pumping in and out at an agonizing slow pace.

"Harder Spock, harder! Fuck me, fuck me now, goddamit!" McCoy demanded. He sounded almost grumpy in his desperation. Spock braced himself by pressing his hands onto the bed on each side of McCoy. With McCoy's legs resting against Spock's shoulders, Spock pounded the fuck out of him. His body slapped against McCoy's, the sound filling the room all around them. Through gritted teeth and moans, Spock continued to talk.

"I would have taken off your pants, picked you up and fucked you against the stacks just like this!"

McCoy pretty much abandoned the stroking his cock in favor of wrapping his arms around Spock and holding on. Spock was hitting things inside of him that he had only read and heard about. He knew everything was to need to know about the human body. He knew how things were supposed to feel, good and bad, during sex and not. Everything he'd read, everything he'd heard was not doing what he was _feeling_ any justice. There were no words on how fucking good it felt _feeling_ Spock inside of him and making him feel full.

Spock took McCoy's abandoned cock in hand and stroked it, matching his savage pace. McCoy's moans grew louder and louder and his words more vulgar. Spock had to continuously kiss him just to shut him up. McCoy moaned into Spock's mouth, filling it with vibrations as he worked his lips and tongue. Spock inside of him. Spock stroking him. Spock kissing him. McCoy felt so overwhelmed that he felt as if he were going to snap. His body tensed and he came with a shout, tearing away from Spock's lips, grabbing fistfuls of covers and arching up and off the bed. He pulled Spock with him. He heard his name, his name being shouted from what sounded as if it were far away before he blacked out.

When he awoke, he was cleaned up, dried off and tucked into dry sheets. Spock must had changed them which caused him to wonder how long had he been out. Spock was sitting up, his lower half naked under the covers and reading by the light on the night stand.

"I didn't think I'd pass out." He said looking embarrassed and sat up besides Spock.

"I believe it was due to a combination of things. One being the adrenaline, it being your first time, and the euphoria."

McCoy arched a brow and snatched the reading PADD out of Spock's hand. "You don't have to sound so smug, you pointy-eared bastard. Come here so I can kiss you." McCoy said with a grin on his face.

Spock leaned in and did as he was told.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:** I reply to Spock being OOC, the dirty way he talks in bed was done on purpose. McCoy didn't expect Spock to talk that way and that is why he was so turned on by it.

Check out (spockmccoy).livejournal dot com, (spockmccoy_kink).livejournal dot com, and (ao3_invitecodes).dreamwidth dot org, and (dw_codeshareing). for free invite codes to cross post your fic to other sites aside from LJ. It gives your readers more places to read, gives you more exposure and serves as a backup in case LJ goes down. DW and Ao3 have importers to lessen the work for you. Thanks


End file.
